User talk:Thefirstmakuta
Welcome to the CBW Thefirstmakuta! Prepare to be Chalked... 33 times! 13:17, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Calm down, that's just Chalk33's signature. Also be sure to add four (~~~~) at the end of a comment on a talk page so people know who left the message. Welcome to the CBW by the way. -- 15:19, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Vorred is correct that is just my signiature. I'm thinking of changing it though.... Prepare to be Chalked... 33 times! 16:57, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I've read over both of them. You might want to add more to each chapter. The way you wrote them seems more like something you would find on a character's page. You also should look at this page so you can get your pages properly laid out and get rid of that wikification template. Keep in mind that I'm only criticizing to help ;) Prepare to be Chalked... 33 times! 02:21, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Just to let you know I cleaned up your stories a little. And I have one more piece of advice: your story would look better if you put it all on one page instead of multiple pages. A bonus of one page is it won't get deleted for being too short. Good luck in future writing! :D Prepare to be Chalked... 33 times! 13:44, August 16, 2013 (UTC) In the top right corner of your screen is your username. Just scroll over that and click on My preferences. You'll find it there. Once again good luck with your story! Prepare to be Chalked... 33 times! 17:16, August 16, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! ;) Chalk33 signing off! 17:21, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Once you get a couple of pages made you can add multiple links to your signiature like mine. (Technically you could now but you wouldn't have much to link to). Chalk33 signing off! 17:26, August 16, 2013 (UTC) It's ok you're not bothering me. If you'd like I can put your character pages up with the proper layout and templates and you can fill it in. Chalk33 signing off! 17:46, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I'll get on it right after I'm done with my Alternate Universe page. (It won't be long I've already started it) Chalk33 signing off! 17:52, August 16, 2013 (UTC) If you want to. Can you give me a list of characters you want me to make pages for? Chalk33 signing off! 18:10, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I can see it and it looks cool ;). Maketa's page is up and ready to have the blanks filled in. Chalk33 signing off! 18:24, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Let me know if you need anything else. Chalk33 signing off! 18:38, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Done. Just don't remove the infobox. Chalk33 signing off! 18:51, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Signature I see that he told you how to do the basic sig, but you can also change the font and color if you like. There are even other things you can do: I have an image for example that has a link to my User Page when you click on it. If you like to have one of those, just ask! I can tell you the code. -- 20:16, August 16, 2013 (UTC) You can't add caption to a picture if it's in an infobox. Chalk33 signing off! 21:55, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Are you asking me how or are you asking me to do it? I'll go ahead and do it but you cand do it but scrolling over the template and clicking edit. Chalk33 signing off! 21:57, August 16, 2013 (UTC) If you're editing in visual mode it looks like a green puzzle piece. Chalk33 signing off! 22:00, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Well since it's a stub you need to make it longer. Then I think you need to tell an admin. If you don't know of any admins I can name one: Chicken Bond. Chalk33 signing off! 22:24, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Like I said: you need to inform an admin. I won't be able to help for a little while because I'm going to go eat. Chalk33 signing off! 22:29, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Stub Pages When Chalk said "you need to inform an admin", he meant "you need an admin's permission", not "you can just tell an admin and remove it before you can get a reply". Chicken Bond isn't here at the moment and won't be for the rest of the weekend, and he had nothing to do with your page being marked as a stub, so I'll explain to you why your page has been marked as a stub and how you can fix it. For your page to qualify as a regular, non-stub page, it needs to have a sufficient amount of content. Contrary to your claims on Chicken Bond's and Chalk's talk pages, 3 sentences and a template do not qualify as "lots of content", regardless of how much content your other pages have in comparison (you pointed out that your page, Kraahkan, has less content - all that means is that that page is a stub too). If you want to see a decent, non-stub page, I'd advise you take a look at any of Chicken Bond's character pages - they all have sufficient amounts of content and proper grammar. If you want an example, see Corzakx, which is a moderately-sized page. If you want to really get a good idea of whether your page is going to be considered a stub or not, look at the page's archives, which tells you how long the page is. For example, this link directs you to Maketa's page history. The top edit has a number to the side of it - currently, it's 920 bytes, which means that there are 920 letters and/or numbers currently on that page, including templates. 920 bytes will not cut it. I'd say your page should be about 2,000 bytes before it qualifies as a non-stub page. Until then, the stub tag will remain on the Maketa and Kraahkan pages, and if they do not reach 2,000 bytes or more by next month, they will be deleted. Editing does not take a lot of effort. Write up a few paragraphs for the character's history and powers, that'll do. But 3 sentences? That's hardly any content and that won't cut it for a page. And, please, ask an admin (and get their permission) before you remove a stub tag. Also, Chalk informed you earlier of the Manual of Style and Layout Guide, and as far as I can tell, you still aren't adhering to them. Please, on a mainspace page, use proper grammar. Standard capitalization for the first letter of the first word of a sentence, capitalizing titles and names of certain things, and periods at the end of sentences. It's not difficult. Shadowmaster 23:25, August 16, 2013 (UTC) As of now, Kraahkan is 880 bytes, and Maketa is 1,255. Shadowmaster 00:01, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Maketa is now 2,178 bytes, so it's no longer a stub. It still needs grammar fixes, though, and I'd recommend adding more onto it. Shadowmaster 00:56, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Not bad. The story looks pretty good to. Keep up the good work. Chalk33 signing off! 01:01, August 17, 2013 (UTC) No but I will play around with it. I don't have much else to do right now other than watch TV. Chalk33 signing off! 01:11, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I figured out the picture. First you need to check the box that say you want to use wikitext in your signiature. Here's my signiature: Chalk33 signing off! Chalk33 signing off! 01:23, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Have fun with your newfound ability to use images in signiatures to take over the world :D. 01:52, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I made that in my paint program so thats actually an image. Similar to Vorred's signiature. 01:57, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I just uploaded it as an image. If you'd like I can make one for you to ;). 02:00, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok 02:07, August 17, 2013 (UTC) What do you want it to say and what text style? Talk 02:10, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Here it is: copy and paste this in: Talk 02:20, August 17, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! I forgot to tell you if you want the image to link somwhere do this: Talk 02:28, August 17, 2013 (UTC) No prob ;) Like I've said before I'm happy to help and let me know if you need anything else. Talk 02:32, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Just to let you know this page should have been done as a blog post and you might get a message from an admin stating the same thing. You can't access his Biography because the show button is stuck inside his infobox. Under his picture on the right. Talk 01:49, August 19, 2013 (UTC) You can't. It sucks but you can't fix it. Talk 16:02, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Done ;) Talk 16:19, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I got permission from Shadowmaster to remove it. Talk 19:28, August 19, 2013 (UTC) While you're doing that I'll be making a card game! Good luck! Talk 23:32, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Actually I do need a little help: I've got all the elements worked out except one. It needs to be beaten by Earth and it must also beat air. Any ideas or suggestions? Talk 23:43, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Clouds would be part of the sky and air moves them. The sun is basically a big ball of fire which I already have. Any more ideas? Talk 23:48, August 19, 2013 (UTC) If it's in the earth wouldn't it be an aspect of Earth? I might use that as an attack move of Earth. Do you think you can explain how lighting can beat air? I was gonna use it but I need to figure how it beats air first. Talk 23:52, August 19, 2013 (UTC) It's not really made with air more like in air. It's made up of the same stuff as electricity. Think of Earth as a wall which Lightning can't get through. Keep going because you are helping. ;) Talk 23:58, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like you're onto something.... explain it further so I can see if it fits. Talk 00:01, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Earth is supposed to win whle air is supposed to lose. So it's a god thing lightning can't beat earth. Talk 00:08, August 20, 2013 (UTC) The only problem with that: thunder is just sound. And I'd rather not use sound (sorry to be picky :P). Any other ideas? Talk 00:11, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright tanks anyway. Talk 00:41, August 20, 2013 (UTC) The MoC Thanks for the offer, but I already have enough Forgotten Warriors and only the last chapter is still WIP :) -- 14:00, August 20, 2013 (UTC) He posts them every week. I think it's Sunday. The wait can be so excruciating! Talk 00:53, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes I meant Patriots. I will appreciate any ideas especially since I'm in the early stages of development (I haven't even figured out the ways the games is won). That sounds more like just an attack people of that element would use. Good idea though. BTW whenever you have a question or anything else just post as I usually have the recent wiki activity page open and I reload it every now and then. Talk 01:02, August 21, 2013 (UTC) That's great to hear I inspired yet another member to do his own comic! My chapters are always uploaded on Sundays each week. -- 10:46, August 21, 2013 (UTC) There is no "fan comic" so far. If you mean a story that was inspired by me you should check out Zero Hour when it's done. -- 13:47, August 22, 2013 (UTC) You can find a list of some of the fan storys here. Talk 20:14, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Just put them up on your user page or my talk page and I'll look at them. Talk 20:37, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Your pictures are invisible. Talk 21:33, August 22, 2013 (UTC) They look good. But whats with Agesh's mask? Or did you have a reason for it not to match like it has a special power or something? Talk 21:36, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I didn't notice the Ackar similarity in the name but I did notice the part with gesh refering to Gresh. How did I not see your dog!? Talk 22:42, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I just looked at your three new pictures. I recommend retaking them at some point with better lighting. Also I'm guessing the one called Strokk has something to do with Strakk? Talk 01:15, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Lol. Talk 21:46, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Your using your webcam to take pictures? I didn't know they could do that. Talk 21:49, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I should figure out how to use my webcam..... Talk 21:52, August 23, 2013 (UTC) If you'd like I can make the character pages tonight. I'm preocupied now and I'm gonna go to supper soon but after that I'd be glad to make them. It would get my mind off video games for a little bit :P. Talk 21:58, August 23, 2013 (UTC) If you want to make it bigger you need more info. I gotta go but I'll be back soon! Talk 22:02, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Kraakhan's page currently as 2050 bytes. So I went ahead asked Shadowmaster if I could remove. I'll let you know when he answers. Talk 23:36, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Kraahkan is no longer a stub! Talk 12:42, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I didn't make the new pages last night. When I got home I found out they updated Mincraft Xbox360 Edition and I started freaking out. I'll go ahead and make them now. Talk 13:02, August 24, 2013 (UTC) The 3 pages are up! Remember to fill in the information. Talk 13:21, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Not bad but you do know Gresh's element is Jungle right? In Agesh's page you put that he had control over Fire and Air. Also sorry it took me so long to respond I was playing Minecraft again. Talk 14:26, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Thats the only Bionicle movie I haven't seen. Talk 14:33, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I asked them which mask out of all the glatorian masks I owned they like best and then but the Toa. I'm basically gonna put their personalitys in the mocs when I write the stories. Talk 00:30, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry!! Oh, sorry. I didn't see your message last time. I've been on hiatus, so I apologise. Wow, that template is old. I've got stuff to do now, but I'll add your name to the list later and the member template, et cetera, et cetera. I promise I won't forget. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 00:43, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I already read the first chapter and was the first to leave feedback :D. I would make an moc for you but I am out of torsos. Unless it's a matoran or uses a mata style torso. Talk 19:38, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Tell me your parameters and I'll see what I can do. Talk 19:48, August 25, 2013 (UTC) What do you want it to be like? Talk 22:07, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Just green. And it's not the nuva version. Talk 22:10, August 25, 2013 (UTC) The only Mata torsos I have are green, blue, brown, and white. I forgot to mention I do have a black Metru torso. Talk 22:14, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Alright. I'm gonna go get supper soon so I'll get it done tonight. Talk 22:22, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I don't think I'm gonna have time to make it tonight so I'll have to do it tomorrow. By the way would you mind if I use the character in my alternate universe? Talk 00:17, August 26, 2013 (UTC) TDG already invited you into the club and he'll add your name to the template later. Stop asking. Shadowmaster 03:48, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Here is your Toa of Poison. I'll put his page up soon. Would you mind if I use him in my alternate universe? Talk 15:26, August 26, 2013 (UTC) It's your Toa of Poison :P. You do what you want with him. Talk 22:36, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Does your story take place in an alternate universe or the canon universe? Talk 01:29, August 29, 2013 (UTC) K Talk 01:26, August 30, 2013 (UTC) K. I'll look at it when your're done. Talk 22:03, August 30, 2013 (UTC) What does the mask of snow do? Talk 22:06, August 30, 2013 (UTC) He looks pretty good in the Avohkii. Talk 22:14, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Not bad. Talk 17:28, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Added to the Template! Sorry, I had stuff happening IRL. I hadn't forgotten. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:55, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Done. Would you like me to make a User sub-page for you to list your characters on like mine? Talk 00:13, September 9, 2013 (UTC) I'll start making the sub-page now. Also I commented on the first chapter of Heroes of Legends chp 1. Talk 01:00, September 10, 2013 (UTC) My alternate universe is almost identical to the Prime Reality as well. I just changed some things and thought it would be best in an alternate universe. The great thing about it is you can do anything you want. You could have the whole universe explode and then be reformed by the Great Beings if you wanted. Personally, I highly recommed an alternate universe. Talk 16:07, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Is that a drwing or an actual picture? If it's a drawing I like it. If it's a picture I say get rid of the "special effects" (for lack of a better term). Talk 00:44, September 23, 2013 (UTC) The best I can do is stick figures :P. Since it's supposed to look like a drawing then I think it looks good ;). Talk 00:49, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Comic Okay! Where have you uploaded it? -- 04:30, September 23, 2013 (UTC) I'lll put it in my blog update! I'm not very good at stuff like that but I think a friend of mine might would want to. He joined wikia today. I'll mention it to him. Talk 22:26, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Happy Halloween! Hey, since you did not enter the Halloween Contest correctly and your entry was too short for it's own page I moved what you wrote to here. Please make sure to follow the contest rules next time! :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 13:06, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I don't do building contests, sorry. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 11:12, October 10, 2013 (UTC) so what exactly do i do for the build an axxon hordika contest?ToaTusk 23:04, October 14, 2013 (UTC) i alo wanted to ask, of the three mocs on your homepage which is your self moc? ok. i will try to build hordika axxon. By The Way thanks for the comlement about Taco And Paco.ToaTusk 23:44, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I like the idea for your self moc...Would you be o.k. if i made Maketa a character in Taco And Paco. I don't have a witch docter mask so i would have to make him using a diferent mask.The reason why i want him a character is because right now Taco and Paco has barely any characters.ToaTusk 15:01, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I would suggest you read who already left a message on your blog (which you already replied to) before you contact me to say I should do something I already did. -- 08:12, October 19, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. It was pretty much the same thing last time when I received a message after I've already left a comment and I thought I should mention it before I get annoyed :) -- 13:38, October 19, 2013 (UTC) im working on the axxon hordika as i speak.....who am i up against?ToaTusk 14:19, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Here you go! Good luck getting more people :D. Talk 18:59, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy to help! Talk 15:11, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Well see heres the thing i had it built but my brother destroyed....i can try to rebuild another one but itll take some time and wont look as goodToaTusk 16:40, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah ill try to build anotherToaTusk 17:01, November 1, 2013 (UTC) i dont celebrate halloween.. plus i would be too old to dress up anyway.ToaTusk 17:13, November 1, 2013 (UTC) This was my first year not dressing up. Or maybe it was last year.... I don't remember >.<. What'd you dress up as? Talk 17:19, November 1, 2013 (UTC) XD. Must have been a pretty good costume if that happened ;). Talk 17:27, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Dont forget to sign your posts btw :P. Talk 17:39, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Good luck with it! Talk 01:35, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok so i dont want to hurt your feelings but i really didn,t want Maketa to be a huge main character and more of a minor character just because i dont have very many charcters so no you cant voice because i dont really have time to deal with all that email junk so sorry if your sad about that but maybe in the future you can ok XD ToaTusk 02:44, November 2, 2013 (UTC) random pictures?ToaTusk 16:17, November 6, 2013 (UTC) i liked the gif so i put it on page p.s. im getting the ebay parts today so i can start on axxon hordikaToaTusk 17:03, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Just read it. Still can't enter but I will text my friend about it. He has a head that would be perfect. Talk 01:03, November 8, 2013 (UTC) It's highly amusing :P. I texted my friend and he says he'll enter. I just need to make sure he knows which mask to use. He hasnt done ANYTHING on wikia but I did make him get an account :P. Mortal47 (I know it's a red link I can't link to it until he does something -_-). Guess I should have clicked the redlink >.<.He doesn't get on (yet. I might have to force him XD) so I'll text him about it real quick. Nuva's Past Yep, it's a problem. I've already planned his past so that's something I'll show in the future. You can still use the character if you like, but it won't be canon. -- 23:55, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I just talked to him on facebook and he says hes gonna start on it tonight. Hello Mortal47 here and thanks . This is my first contest so I'll try my best Mortal47 (talk) 00:59, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Like I said, you can use the character and make a "good" version as you told me, but none of that will be actual content of my canon storyline. You can enter to my writing contest if you like: Stories can become canon if they win place 1-3! -- 10:54, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok so where do i submit my build and do i have to do any like story for him ?Mortal47 (talk) 23:50, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Here are my pics of my build so hope you like them. The Amazing Ceasame Then I need to ask, do you have Skype? If so, just search "pokermask". You'll find me easily. Oh, thanks for explaining! Collector1 Yes, I am! I've already send my voice acting towards Pokermask for the trailer. -- 15:02, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Shulze I have to admit that I wasn't that clear when I wrote the requirements for Shulze. You will get to improvise a good voice for Shulze. And I'm afraid I will not be able to record your voice on Skype as my computer can't record sound from the speakers properly. I would much prefer if you used a recording system like Audacity and a good microphone. Nice idea. Unfortunately, we don't have emails with Bethany Lang, the person who voices Gali. Maybe Chicken Bond can help us with that, as he's a writer for MATA. Da Matoro58 the axxon hordika will be done tommorrow sorry for the delay. p.s. my sig is messed up so ima be signing stuff like this from now until i get it fixed "toatusk" Here is axonn hordika.......{this took long enough} Well, at least it's better than the short-lived "Bad Bob." XD Aww, that's very kind. :) Extending such compliments in itself is an incredibly thoughtful act and it doesn't sound stupid at all. :P Thank you very much. It is greatly touching to hear that I have inspired you to go to such lengths to produce your own character and story. :P At the end of the day, that's any writer's goal. Always a pleasure. :P I look forward to seeing this character. Thanks for leaving that incredibly sweet message. :D It really made my day. Webcam? Ah, I remember the days when I used to take pictures using my laptop's webcam. :D Those are fond memories indeed. Interesting paint job, though it's quite hard to see with the image quality. Do you own a digital camera? :P Most laptops have memory card slots so you can put the contents directly onto your computer. :P Some nice aspects here from what I can make out. This reminds me of Pridak a lot. :P That gun is nice and those legs look good. XD The arms are quite inventive and that's a good use of the Vahki piece. :P We don't see many of those anymore so it's good that you made it relevant. In terms of suggestions, I'd recommend narrowing the color scheme down to a smaller range of colors. :P It's my one real gripe. You have black, red, dark red, white, silver and gold. I'd recommend going with silver instead of gold. Other than that, very nice indeed. :P I like your alterations to the pieces. :P Fair enough. :P Ah well. From the pieces that you have, this is still a commendable creation. :P Nicely done. Maketa's picture Here it is! Wonderful! I now have a Co-writer:) As for the picture you have to save it to your drive, to do this you have to right click the image and save should show upArtek the crazy one (talk) 23:03, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 23:03, November 27, 2013 (UTC) As a co-writer you help me write the story, I'll write the prologue and the first two chapters then you read them. After that we'll chat about the story and come up with ideas, ideas that will help make our next chapter. Then we alternate in writing the chapters so you'll write chapter three then I write four then you etc. Also this is a detective kind of story so being descriptive in your writing will help add tension and mystery to the story. If you have anymore questions then drop them by on my talk page;)Artek the crazy one (talk) 05:55, November 28, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 05:55, November 28, 2013 (UTC)